


Steam Shower

by CLeighWrites



Series: Destiel Yoga AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Has Patience (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Emotionally Repressed Dean Winchester, Flexible Castiel (Supernatural), Frottage, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Needy Dean Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, Semi-Public Sex, Showering Castiel (Supernatural), Showering Dean Winchester, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Cas invites Dean to his private shower room to clean up after their hot yoga class, things get even hotter.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Yoga AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609681
Comments: 16
Kudos: 119





	Steam Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel Hott Yoga!! I couldn't leave everyone hanging after that first part! There will be more to come!

Like it was the most natural thing in the world, Cas took Dean by the hand, yet again, and led him out through what must have been the staff entrance and into a private shower room. Dean’s heart was pounding, he was never so forward; there was just something about Cas that made him feel comfortable.

Before Dean could take in the room, he heard the soft click of the lock being put in place and he turned to find Cas smiling at him with a funny look in his eye.

“You look like a lost puppy.” Cas grabbed the hem of his crop top with crossed arms then pulled it off over his head in one fluid movement.

Dean’s mouth was dry and he had to clear his throat before he could answer. “How corny would it be if I said I’d never done anything like this before?” 

Cas quirked his eyebrow. “You don’t fuck all your yoga instructors after your first class?” He paused for a moment before chuckling and adding, “I consider myself privileged, in that case.” As he talked, he walked over to a bag and gathered some clean clothes to change into. 

_Who talks like that?_ “Yeah, well that’s a first too, but I’ve never just… picked up, like this.”

“Looking like you do, that is surprising. I’m sure you’d have your pick of the room anywhere you walked into.” 

Dean picked at some lint on his pants and thought about that; he had never had an issue bringing someone home with him whenever the mood struck him. It had never happened outside of a bar, though, so Dean had always attributed his ease at bringing someone home with the inebriated states of his conquests. 

He shrugged. “I don’t really know if it’s like that or not, but they’re usually drunk.” 

Dean could feel Cas’s hot breath on his neck before he spoke. “Well, I’m not drunk. And you are _stunning_ , Dean.”

Cas’s fingers danced around the hem of Dean’s shirt and the heat that had started to build in the yoga studio grew to simmer just under his skin. In a lewd imitation of what he had done before, Dean arched his back, pressing his ass into Cas’s notable bulge, and raised his arms above his head. The material of his sweat-soaked tank top tickled his skin from his hip bone up to his shoulder as Cas took his sweet-ass time removing it. 

The sensation continued as Cas took the opportunity to trace his way around Dean’s newly exposed skin. Featherlight fingertips traced over every scar, every freckle, every mole. Dean turned when Cas’s fingers pressed on his hip, and he was met with flame-blue eyes burning into his. He felt exposed, in every way, but something he couldn’t quite explain kept him from shying away.

Impish, wide eyes implored him to make the next move. Dean licked his lips as a reflex, and Cas’s eyes tracked the movement, his tongue breaching his own lips in response. Filled with the sudden urge to taste them for himself he caught Cas’s eye, then surged forward to capture his lips in a sinfully unchaste first kiss. 

Their hands alternated between grabbing hair and scraping sweaty skin. With their hips slotted together, they explored each other’s bodies. Mouths roaming over scruffed jaws, fingers teasing sensitive skin, cocks sliding salaciously along each other. 

Cas rested his forehead in the crook of Dean’s neck, both of them breathing heavily against the other.

“I believe you offered me assistance with these.” Cas moved Dean’s hand from where it rested on his lower back to the waistband of his leggings at his hip. 

Dean’s cock twitched at the implication of what was to come next and his fingers shook as he reached beneath the soft, stretchy material to pull and slip the obstructive garment from those juicy hips and mouthwatering thighs. Taking his time, Dean reveled in the feel of Cas’s body moving with his direction and the tempting heat of each inch of flesh he exposed. 

His eagerness got the better of him and when he got to Cas’s calves, he tugged the leggings the rest of the way off without bothering to keep them from flipping inside out nor retaining his titan-like composure. Since he was already on his knees he allowed himself to finally take in the sight before him. He had half expected to see an erect cock in his face, but what greeted him was even more erotic. Even with not knowing what to expect, Dean was surprised to find Cas’s massive, from the looks of it, cock straining against a severely stretched out black thong.

Dean’s gaze shifted to Cas’s face, to find his eyes boring into his. He was caught in a pool of the deepest blue he had ever seen. Cas reached his hand out and ran his thumb along Dean’s bottom lip, which was pliable enough to follow the motion. 

“You’ve got gorgeous lips, Dean.”

Dean could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. Of course, he’s been told how good looking he is; his lips, in particular, have been complemented by just about every person he’s ever been with, men and women, alike. Maybe it was the way Cas was looking at him, or maybe it was the weight that was behind his voice, or it could have been the way Cas was caressing his face like he was something precious, but regardless of what it was, something inside Dean flipped when Cas praised him. Everything in him strained to please this man before him, to make him happy, to satisfy him. 

“And that blush,” Cas moved his thumb to run across Dean’s cheekbone, and he leaned into the touch. “You look magnificent on your knees like this. So willing,” Cas grabbed him by the side of his head and Dean closed his eyes, “so hungry,” his face was tilted upward and Dean instinctively reopened his eyes, “so….” Cas stopped himself from speaking and laughed a little.

Slight pressure on the bottom of his skull prompted him to stand. Cas’s hand never left his head as he rose, it was a comfort Dean was shocked to realize that he would miss when it was gone. Not knowing what to do next, Dean stood there while Cas’s hand rested on the back of his head, and gazed into the man’s dazzling eyes. He was captivated. 

“Turnabout is fair play,” Cas whispered against Dean’s lips before squatting down in front of him. 

His fingertips teased along the edge of Dean’s sweatpants, Cas’s eyes never leaving his. Goosebumps rippled over his body when Cas slowly started to pull his pants down and over his erection and the round of his ass. The soft material tickled his leg hairs as the material moved lower and lower. Once the waistband got below his knees, Dean lifted his feet as Cas removed his pants the rest of the way. 

The air in the room was significantly cooler than in the yoga studio, but it did nothing to untent Dean’s boxer briefs. Cas repeated the action of tracing over all the marks on Dean’s feet and legs, all the way up to the hem of his shorts. He gave Dean a wicked grin and a wink before ripping his briefs down to his ankles and grabbing the base of his cock. Dean’s head was reeling from the suddenness of the action, combined with the pressure from Cas’s fingers wrapped around his dick. 

When Dean’s eyes found Cas’s again, he was blown away by the intensity he found and felt. It wasn’t a feeling he was familiar with, so he couldn’t put a label on it, but he knew that it was significant. Cas was looking at him like he was all there was in the world; if it weren’t for the physical attention being given to his cock, Dean would have tried to hide, look away, break this spell Cas had put him under in some way. As it was, Dean was unable to break his eyes away.

Even as Cas leaned in to run his tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside of his cock, Dean could not look away. When Cas trailed the tip of his tongue around his swollen head, Dean’s eyes remained riveted. Not even when Cas closed his eyes and hummed around his cock, could Dean bring himself to close his eyes in bliss. Never in his life had he ever seen someone look so beautiful and so truly mesmerized by him, not just his appearance, but _him_. 

Dean felt the fire burning him from the inside out; shame, worthlessness, unworthiness. All of the things he kept locked away deep inside, Cas was drawing them out. This was just sex, it was a lockerroom quicky, but Dean had never felt more exposed nor vulnerable in his entire adult life. There was something about this man sucking Dean off that was different from all the others he’d been with before. 

Unable to bear being in his own head any longer, Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s hair and gave a little pull, just enough to get his attention. He needed more, something to shut off his mind and distract him from his turbulent thoughts. Cas must have been a mind reader because he sucked his way off of Dean’s cock then kissed and licked his way up his torso before sealing their mouths together like Dean was his only source of oxygen. 

A needy whine escaped from deep in Dean’s chest as his eyes finally closed and he let Cas lead him into a thorough kiss. Unlike the first time, this kiss was slow and calculated. There was still desire there, but this kiss was more of a proper introduction. Lips learning the curves of each other, tongues teaching where to go, and teeth teasing whatever flesh happened to get caught in between. This kiss was a promise of what was to come. 

While Dean’s mind had finally gone quiet, Cas must have managed to get out of his thong because he felt the hot smooth flesh of Cas’s cock slide directly against his. Cas caught Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth and gave it a gentle gnaw and suck before extracting himself. They were both breathing heavy and new sweat droplets had gathered on their brows as Cas eyed him. 

The uncomfortable, exposed feeling did not return, however, and Dean found that he was able to give a smirk as he thrust his hips forward to give Cas some friction. He was about to drop to his knees and return the favor when Cas stepped away from him. Dean’s heart almost stopped until Cas’s hand, still on his hip, begged him to follow. Carefully walking together, Cas lead them to the faucet on the wall and turned the water on to warm up. 

Cool droplets splashed at their feet, ricocheting along their legs, the cool mist chilled his face and shoulder closest to the spray. Cas continued to trace his way around Dean’s body while the water warmed and Dean savored the treatment. In the back of his mind Dean briefly wondered if Cas was a gentle lover, or if, once they were doing whatever they were going to do, Cas would really manhandle him. The soft touches and almost revered traces held a certain authority to them; they were physically tender, but they felt commanding, almost _possessive_. 

Once the water got to temperature, they moved under the spray. The water pressure was divine, and Dean moaned aloud as he closed his eyes and submerged himself into the heaviest part of the flow. Heavy spatters worked to clear his head of sweat as well as doubts. Dean was so completely relaxed that he didn’t even flinch when Cas’s hands moved to began to wash him. It was the strangest thing, that these little mundane, downright _domestic_ things could cause Dean’s stomach to flutter like he’d eaten an entire conservatory of butterflies. 

Dean leaned into the cleansing massage he was being given. More than once he’d lost his composure and moaned or groaned as particular places were washed free of his sweat. Also, on more than one occasion, Cas would respond with a growl of his own. After Dean was rinsed of his sweat and soap, he turned to offer Cas the same care, only to find the man’s hands rubbing frantically all over his body as quick as he could, suds flying everywhere. If it weren’t for the hungry stare he was getting, Dean might have laughed at the sight. 

Cas rinsed himself just as fast and before the last droplet of water hit the floor, Dean found himself pinned to the shower wall. It was warm on the surface, but the harder he was pressed into it, the cooler it got, their shower having not been long enough for the tiles’ absorbed heat to be more than superficial. One of Cas’s thick thighs had maneuvered itself between Dean’s and was putting tantalizing pressure on his perineum. Cas was shoving on Dean’s shoulders while he kissed him senseless, effectively making Dean ride his thigh, the pushing-pulling pressure on the backside of Dean’s balls was causing him to see stars. 

Dean might as well have been a puddle on the floor with as much assistance he was giving, but that didn’t seem to phase Cas in the least. The man was on a mission, and that mission was to destroy Dean, in the best way humanly possible. The _snick_ of a bottle cap pulled Dean’s focus back to his surroundings, but before he could get his bearings, Cas had his massive hand wrapped around both of their cocks and had started jacking them both off. 

Frottage had never been Dean’s go-to form of pleasure with another man, he equated it to dry humping with a chick, but the way Cas was working them both, and the look in his eyes, like he was still going to eat Dean alive when this was over, had him changing his stance on the matter. With Cas’s thigh still pressing against the back of his balls, and his hand stripping his very will to live from his dick, Dean was helpless, pinned to the wall, making the most obscene, fucked out noises he’s ever made. 

“Oh, Dean…,” Cas rasped against his ear, “you make the most amazing sounds.” Dean could only moan again as Cas’s finger made another pass over his leaking head. “Can’t wait to get you somewhere private… really take you apart.” 

Dean’s mind went blank and his hips jerked as he came from Cas’s promise of more. He could barely imagine anything being better than this. Cas bit down on Dean’s earlobe, causing him to whimper, just as Cas’s hips shook with his own release. Warm stickiness covered both of them as Cas’s hand lazily stroked them both a few more times. Dean laughed a little when Cas gripped his spent cock and pulled all of the come off of him in one swipe. 

With his hands on the wall for support, Dean braced himself as Cas removed his thigh from between his legs and leaned away to turn the shower back on. Before they moved under the spray again, Cas leaned in and placed a sweet, chaste kiss to Dean’s lips. When he pulled back, Dean could see joy in Cas’s eyes, they shone with it, and Dean couldn’t help but take pride in knowing that he had pleased Cas in such a way, although he didn’t feel like he’d actually done anything. 

Much quicker than before, Cas rinsed them both off in the warm water, then dried them both off with the softest, thickest towel Dean had ever been in contact with. Dean looked down at his soaked clothes and realized his street clothes were in the public locker room. He felt the flush crawl over his body, this would be the most humiliating walk of shame he’d ever have to do. 

“If you tell me which locker is yours, I can go grab your things.” Cas offered as he zipped up his jeans. 

“Um, I mean, you don’t have-”

“Dean, you are naked and only have wet sweats to put on. Unless you would like to walk back through the lobby in my towel…,” Dean balked and held the towel closer around himself. “As I thought. I don’t mind going to get your things. It isn’t like I gave you much of a chance to grab them after class.” Cas laughed to himself a little, then added, “Next time, maybe you could change in here before class, then your things will already be here, then we can avoid this awkwardness.”

The casual way Cas assumed this would happen again had Dean questioning everything he’d ever known about… well, everything. No one he’d ever been with before had ever been so direct; no one had ever played him like a fiddle the way Cas had just done, either, so that was also something. Regardless, Cas had a point, so Dean cleared his throat and nodded, telling Cas which locker was his and what the code was to get in. 

Dean had barely sifted through half of his thoughts by the time Cas came back with his duffle and boots. He tried not to be too bashful as he got dressed, but Cas was constantly staring at him; it was equal parts disturbing and arousing. After he rung out his sweats and briefs, he decided to toss his tank top and called himself presentable. Cas had watched him do everything to get himself ready, like he was taking mental notes. Given everything that had happened today, Dean figured that was just how Cas was, and there was nothing to complain about, so he tried to ignore it. With his duffle slung over his shoulder, he motioned for Cas to lead the way out, but Cas just stood in place and squinted his eyes a little bit. 

“If you would like to, I wonder if you would accompany me to dinner.”

Dean smiled, _Really, who talks like this?_ “Tonight?”

“If you’re available, yes.” Cas smiled back.

“Well, I have worked up quite an appetite…,” Dean laughed to cover his newest blush, “where did you have in mind?”

Cas regarded him again and thought for a second. “There’s a new steakhouse that just opened up. The Roadhouse?”

Dean had to cover a laugh at his suggestion. “That’s my aunt’s place. It’s great food, good atmosphere. And I can get us a bottle of Jack no problem.” Dean thought better of the offer, not knowing that Cas would want to go with it being such a familial place for Dean. “If you still wanna go there, I mean.”

Cas stepped up to him and placed a hand on his hip and the other on the side of his face. “I would follow you anywhere.” 

When Cas kissed him again, Dean knew it was true. Whatever this was starting to be, it was going to be something special. He was going to have to work through some things, but Cas didn’t act like he was in any hurry. Dean might have just been the luckiest bastard to walk the Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
